Field
The present invention relates to the field of integrated circuits, in particular to amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
Amplifiers are well-known building blocks used in integrated circuits for providing large signal levels required at various points in the signal-processing chain. Among the most important parameters of amplifiers are gain and bandwidth, along with other metrics related to DC performance, large-signal operation, and noise. In addition to bandwidth, another important parameter in wideband applications is bandwidth flatness, which is defined as the maximum gain variation in the frequency range of interest. In high-frequency applications, it can be relatively difficult to achieve good bandwidth flatness due to the presence of circuit and device parasitics, which affect circuit performance. Moreover, some circuit applications use an additional input for injecting a signal into the main amplification path, creating additional challenges for maintaining the original amplifier performance while providing the required performance for the path associated with the second input.